


E' Il Ricordo Che Resterà

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [9]
Category: Avengers Civil War - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Disappointment, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Slash, Secret Identity, Slash, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), hopeless
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lì fuori, lì sulla terrazza di un anonimo complesso condominiale, lì dentro le ossa fa così freddo che Tony si stringe istintivamente nelle pieghe troppo larghe della felpa scolorita. Non si sente sicuro, così dismesso e in incognito: con un completo di Armani la situazione sarebbe ben diversa. Ma con un completo di Armani sarebbe anche troppo riconoscibile, e dubita che l’opinione pubblica troverebbe particolarmente gradevole scovarlo in compagnia di Capitan Wanted Dead-Or-Alive America. Nemmeno rubar loro uno scatto in intimi atteggiamenti da camerati avrebbe la stessa risonanza, ora come ora, né susciterebbe il medesimo scandalo.<br/>«Sei ancora in tempo per fermare tutto, Cap»</p>
            </blockquote>





	E' Il Ricordo Che Resterà

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di proprietà della Marvel ©

 

 

 

 

 

 

**E’ il Ricordo che Resterà**

 

 

 

«Ricorda. Questo incontro non è mai avvenuto»  
«Come tutti i nostri incontri  _privati_ , dove sta la novità?»  
Steve non lo guarda neanche e Tony avverte un moto di rabbia attorcigliargli lo stomaco: non stanno dribblando un paio di telecamere o sgusciando via dai pettegolezzi della Base, è una cosa  _seria._ Parecchio seria, il Capitano dovrebbe dargli almeno la soddisfazione di girarsi,  _Cristo_ , perché sa di meritarsi tutto –Anche lo sputo di Mrs. Sharpe, esatto, la macchia appiccicaticcia di saliva che continua a pizzicare la guancia nonostante il sapone el’olio di gomito-, sa di meritarsi ogni cosa, ma non quell’ostinato, granitico, insostenibile mutismo. Il volergli dimostrare il proprio sdegno, la propria delusione con una sonora e _dannata_  e _maledetta_  indifferenza.  
Lì fuori, lì sulla terrazza di un anonimo complesso condominiale, lì dentro le ossa fa così freddo che Tony si stringe istintivamente nelle pieghe troppo larghe della felpa scolorita. Non si sente sicuro, così dismesso e in incognito: con un completo di Armani la situazione sarebbe ben diversa. Ma con un completo di Armani sarebbe anche troppo riconoscibile, e dubita che l’opinione pubblica troverebbe particolarmente gradevole scovarlo in compagnia di Capitan  _Wanted Dead-Or-Alive_ America. Nemmeno rubar loro uno scatto in  _intimi_ atteggiamenti da  _camerati_  avrebbe la stessa risonanza, ora come ora, né susciterebbe il medesimo scandalo.   
«Sei ancora in tempo per fermare tutto, Cap»  
E se non fosse Anthony Edward Stark, aggiungerebbe persino un  _Ti prego_  alla fine della frase. Però lui  _è_  Anthony Edward Stark, non lo è mai stato come in quel momento, quindi lascia che la voce sfumi appena, che la conclusione penzoli e traballi dalle labbra, che il  _Per favore, Steve. Non essere stupido, ragiona. Ragiona, per l’amor di Dio_  riverberi senza requie nel silenzio ovattato. Lascia all’altro il compito di raccogliere le parole che lui non è riuscito a pronunciare –Steve è sempre stato bravo in questo.   
«Potrei dirti la stessa cosa, Tony»  
 _Detesta_  quando pronuncia il suo nome a  _quella_  maniera, usando  _quella_ intonazione, osservandolo di sbieco con  _quello_ sguardo.   
«Dannazione, Steve! Hai idea di cosa sei diventato? Di come ti chiami la gente?  _Traditore. Fuggitivo._  Il simbolo dell’America che si rifugia nelle fogne come un topo…!» è a tanto così da mettersi le mani nei capelli e se non lo fa è solo perché non vuole essere debole, non puoi apparire debole, non  _deve_ essere debole «E’ così che vuoi essere ricordato?»  
Il Capitan ingoia lentamente un sospiro, Stark può vederlo chiaramente mentre gli scivola nella gola e gli solleva il torace: è una figura nera contro il profilo di Manhattan, piccoli palpiti di luce a baciargli il contorno della bocca serrata, addolcendo la piega amara delle labbra.  _Prima_  bastava una carezza a punta di dita per tracciare la linea tranquilla di un sorriso.   
«E’ così che mi ricorderai?»  
Tony deglutisce, il respiro si appende alla gola. Sta’ in silenzio, perché non sa più cosa dire –Forse non c’è più nulla da dire. C’è solo il tempo di un ultimo sguardo.   
Il tempo per un ultimo affondo  
«E io cosa ricorderò? Cosa resterà di  _te_?»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

«Voi andate avanti con la registrazione come pianificato, signori.  
Lasciate Capitan America a noi»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

{ Tradire e fuggire   
E' il ricordo che resterà }  
 **[Eroe nel Vento – _Litfiba_ ]**

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
